To Lily Love, Severus
by LumosMeUp
Summary: This is a short collection of what I imagine to be Severus' letters to his beloved Lily.


**_A short note before reading:_**

_I have been a fan of the Harry Potter series for nine years. That being said, my work is purely out of my own imagination and that is the** only** thing which belongs to me. The characters and most of the settings, as well as the general attributes included in these belong to the beautiful J.K. Rowling. I do not even imagine my work is up to her standards, but perhaps you will enjoy them none the less. _

_Thank you for reading these and yes I do very much enjoy reviews!_

* * *

><p>January 9 1968<p>

Dear Lily,

Today was my ninth birthday and I must say it seemed to me as though it was going to be a terribly dreadful day. I mean, I'm not trying to be mean but this morning when I woke up, mummy forgot to ice my birthday cake and she was all upset and running around trying to make everything perfect. She wanted to throw me this big great party and I must have agreed to it because she seemed to be in the midst of a party-planning breakdown. Daddy was of course reading the paper and chuckling. He wished me a Happy Birthday and I suppose that was him being nice. I felt a bit awful though because I had to break the news to mummy.

You see Lily; I'm not exactly what you would call "popular". To be honest sometimes I wonder why mummy and daddy even live here in Spinner's End when all the children hate me. Okay, mind you I've never mentioned it to them. That's the thing Lily! I can't tell them anything about me not having any friends. So that's why I couldn't tell mummy no children would show up at the party and we would have to eat her beautiful cake alone and watch silly cartoons on the telly. Don't tell anyone, but last year on my birthday the same thing happened. Except last year I tried to invite the boys from down the street. I only knew them from that one time when they hung me by my shoe laces to the old oak tree but I hoped we could still be good mates! Boy was I wrong! I had given them mummy's beautifully decorated invites and they laughed at me and spit on the invites and then one of the boys, I think Tony was his name, punched me in the face! So then I had to go home with a black eye and make an outrageous story over how a cat fell out of a tree and hit me. The party was terrible.

That's how I expected today to go, but it didn't and I only have you to thank for that. You see, after mummy made me eat oatmeal for breakfast she let me go play a bit. So I skipped down to the old oak tree and that's when I saw you! Well actually I saw Petunia yelling at you and it looked like you were going to cry. You had really bright hair and when you looked up and saw me you wiped away all your tears. I hoped you weren't embarrassed. I cry lots of times; mummy says it's a natural thing. Anyways, I ran up to you and I asked you if you wanted to play ball with me and I even asked Petunia. Don't tell Petunia this Lily but I really don't think I like her much. I know she's your sister, but why on earth would she make you cry like that? We played ball for a bit and I think like my daddy says "the rest is history".

I was real nervous when I asked you to come to my party today Lily. I think it was the way you looked at me, with your big green eyes. But then when I handed you the silly cat shaped invite you smiled and I knew we would be best friends. You and Petunia came and you ate the yummy cake mummy made! I think daddy and mummy liked you real loads! Then we danced to neat music and you were a real nice dancer! Even Petunia was, although I think she danced too well because she up chucked a bit in mummy's flower pot. Oops. Hehe. I haven't told her about that yet. Then it was time to open gifts. Oh gosh, Lily! I've never had gifts like that before. You gave me a real nice book! It was about fairy tales. I can't wait to read it. I also liked Petunia's gift even though I think the wrist watch was a bit broken.

The best part of the night though was after wards when we went to look at the stars and you looked at me and said "Severus, I think we should be best friends." I'm real glad to have a best friend now and I'm even gladder that it's you! Thanks for being nice to me today and for being my best friend. I think we should be best friends forever, don't you?

Write back soon,

Severus

P.S. After you left mummy said you had real pretty eyes. Want to know something? I think she's right.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Note After Reading:<em>**

_I have now realized as researching Severus' character further that perhaps his parent's were not as nice as I have depicted them to be. I promise as letters/chapters go by I will make sure his true parent's attributes are displayed._

_I hope you enjoyed this and I really do appreciate reviews! Also, if you would like me to write about a specific scene from either the novel or the movies please let me know!_

_The next chapter/letter will be up shortly if I receive reviews asking me to continue!_

_Thanks a billion for reading. 3_


End file.
